


Joy

by Empress_Writes



Series: January VLDShipFest [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, all I know is that it takes place after the episode when they see the Balmerans whoops, i laughed while writing Lance, idk when this takes place, mainly fluff with sprinkled angst, seriously this work is not my best ew, the paladins are somewhat supportive, this is not good, vldshipfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Writes/pseuds/Empress_Writes
Summary: Week/Part One. Basically the Paladins are given a day off, and Hunk chooses to spend it on Balmera to see his wonderful girlfriend, Shay. This part describes his thoughts as the castle flies there.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Voltron amino's ship fest, which will last for the whole year. Basically each month we can write about one of two given ships, and different prompts are provided for each week. This month's ships are Hunk/Shay and Keith/Matt. I plan to somehow connect all the fics for this month, so this is part one of the whole thing. I haven't written anything in a year, so, as you can tell, my writing skills are kind of rusty, so I apologize for that. Also, this isn't edited or betaed because I am too lazy for that right now. 
> 
> Oh and I should mention that I am actually behind. Week 3 starts today, but I'm on Week 1 lol. I'll catch up eventually ~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Vacation! All I ever wanted!_ ”

   


Hunk gave a small chuckle as he watched his friend excitedly dance around the kitchen in the castle. Lance’s loud voice as well as his movements distracted Hunk from his duties, which currently consisted of preparing breakfast for his team, but he let Lance do as he pleased.

 

“ _Vacation! Had to get away!_ ”

 

Hunk’s smile grew even wider. After weeks of Allura’s brutality, she finally realized that she has never seen the Paladins more in need of a break (if you get this reference I will love you forever). The best part was that the Paladins were allowed to split up, meaning that they could visit any place they wanted.

 

“ _Vacation! Meant to be spent alooooooone!_ ” Lance belted out the final note long enough to earn a “shut up” from Keith.

 

Hunk laughed out loud. Lance exited the room in hopes of finding Keith and probably fighting him, leaving Hunk alone with his thoughts.

 

 _Meant to be spent alone_. Hunk couldn’t relate to this line, no matter how hard he tried. He refused to spend the day alone. No, he made plans with a certain someone who has taken over his thoughts and being.

 

After serving breakfast to his friends (and dealing with the tension between Keith and Lance), Hunk realize that he could barely stomach any of his cooking, despite the rich taste and love put into the dish. He was excited - no, he was _ecstatic_ \- for the day’s events. Perhaps he should double check if he packed everything he needed; that would be a little more productive than staring at food as if it was poison.

 

As Hunk got up from his seat to perform the aforementioned task, everyone stared at him as if he had the head of a cow. “Hunk? Are you not going to eat more?” Shiro asked.

 

“Nah.” Hunk attempted to dismiss their concerns. “I’m kind of full, actually -” He was interrupted by a skeptical Pidge.

 

“You are Hunk Garrett. You could probably eat three Keiths if you were just a little hungry.” Keith shot a glare in her direction, but she pretended not to notice. “What’s going on?”

 

No wonder all the other Paladins were worried for him. They were used to seeing Hunk eat as if he was consuming he last meal. Unfortunately, Lance decided that he had to speak up.

 

“Wait - it’s about that Balmeran, isn’t it? What was her name - Shay, or something?” A mixture of “oohs” and “aahs” resounded from the table. Even Allura and Coran shared a few laughs with the Paladins.

“Do you plan to spend your day in Balmera, bug guy?” Pidge asked with a growing smirk on her face.

 

Lance shared the same grin. “Of course he is! He’s going to take her on a romantic date! And then, when the night closes, he’s going to -”

 

“That’s enough, Lance!” Shiro growled as Hunk’s face turned into a tomato. Pidge was now rolling on the ground laughing her butt off; Lance followed suit.

 

“Hey, buddy.” Hunk turned his tomato head towards Keith’s direction. “Have fun, okay?”

 

Keith seemed distracted. He didn’t take part in embarrassing Hunk, and he was playing with his food as well. Although Hunk was concerned for him, he decided to ask his friend about his predicament later. “Thanks, man.” While Shiro was trying to get Lance and Pidge to stop acting like children, Hunk snuck away from the dining room and navigated his way through the building and into his room.

 

 _Shay_.

 

Lance was right, it was Shay that filled his stomach with butterflies. These butterflies left no room for food; there was no denying that he was nervous. _Why am I so nervous_?

 

After the events that took place in Balmera, the two decided to try out a long distance relationship. They kept contact with each other through voice messages and managed to hold video calls whenever possible. However, the two never got the chance to formally meet in a person for a second time. _Maybe that’s why I feel anxious._ But that still didn’t feel like a proper reason to feel anxious. It’s not like they were going to break up or anything like that. It’s not like neither of them found another person that made them feel the way that they made each other feel. Hunk trusted Shay, and Shay returned the favor.

 

 _So why can’t I feel joy right now_?

 

The reason hit him like a bullet.

 

He wanted the day’s events to roll smoothly. He didn’t want to mess up the rare opportunity he had to finally be with her. _When will I have another chance to make her feel special once more_? Hunk knew they had to be realistic; they were at the brink of war with the Galrans, and there was a chance that it can go horribly wrong -

 

“Land ho!”

 

Hunk did not realize that the ship was already flying to Balmera.

 

He did not realize that the ship was _on_ Balmera.

 

Until now.

 

“I said Land frickin’ ho, Hunk!” Lance shouted once more, and this was followed by laughter from Pidge and another “shut up” from Keith.

 

His nerves intensified. He was finally in Balmera, the home of the girl that he thought about with each passing day on this castle. Slowly he grabbed his backpack and headed his way towards the exit.

 

He passed by his teammates, who stared at him with Lenny faces. Pidge even had a camera ready to go. “I don’t care what you say, Hunk. I’m documenting this beautiful moment.” She put emphasis on the word “beautiful.”

Hunk gave a small chuckle and exited the castle, and the other Paladins kept their distance but followed close enough so that they could witness this dream come to life.

 

Hunk observed his surroundings. It seemed a lot more healthier than it was when he had first arrived, as anyone could point out. He almost felt nostalgic when he spotted all the places where he and his friends got beat up by the Galra. He was about to point out a few to the others, but then he heard a shout.

 

“Hunk!”

 

And his worries vanished.

The butterflies disappeared.

His anxieties sailed away.

He was free of these fears that had consumed him just earlier.

 

He only felt joy. He felt joy as he wrapped his arms around the Balmeran. He felt joy as she returned the gesture. He felt joy as he felt lips against his cheek. He felt joy as he heard the hooting and hollering that came from his teammates.

 

They stared at each other for a good minute until Shay whispered “Let’s get this day started, shall we?”

 

And Hunk didn’t think he heard more joy in his entire life than he had in that question.

  



End file.
